


We're A Wreck, You're The Wrecking Ball

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), Michelle Branch (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Celebrities, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Musicians, Paparazzi, Songwriting, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie and Taylor are both musicians. They're also in a relationship that has been a whirlwind from the start. But when Taylor gets caught with an old friend, Natalie is left reeling.





	We're A Wreck, You're The Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarperJean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperJean/gifts).



> What a shame  
> Didn't wanna be the one that got away, yeah  
> Big mistake, broke the sweetest promise  
> That you never should have made  
> I'm here on the kitchen floor  
> You call, but I won't hear it  
> You said no one else, how could you do this, babe?  
> You really blew this, babe  
> We ain't getting through this one, babe  
> This is the last time I'll ever call you, babe  
> This is the last time, this is the last time  
> This is the last time, I'll ever call you babe

Natalie who was sitting on the couch in the recording studio, writing songs for her second album stopped what she was doing when she heard her cell phone ringing.

It was a ringtone she knew well. The one she had put for Taylor, the guy she had been dating now for almost seven months. Both of them having met backstage at a music festival and clicking right away. Clicking enough that they had sex the first night they met and had somehow become inseparable.

The media and fans alike talking about their relationship everywhere.

It was different for Natalie because usually she was able to keep her romances quiet but this time. Well, it was harder since they were both in the business.

"You going to get that?" a voice asked and Natalie turned to look at Zac, Taylor's younger brother who was a musician in his own right. Just he always preferred songwriting over actually singing and usually he was more behind the scenes instead of out there like Taylor.

Their other brother Isaac was a lawyer in New York City so the Hanson brothers were some unique people or so Natalie thought.

"I probably should," Natalie stood up as she reached for her cellphone. "It's your brother calling," she told him watching as Zac looked at her curiously because well Taylor was halfway across the world in New York City while they were here in California and it was late in New York.

Late enough that Taylor should probably be in bed instead of calling Natalie who was busy collaborating on songs with Zac.

"You can keep writing though," Natalie told him before moving to leave the room, hitting talk on her cell phone as she slipped outside.

"Natalie?" Taylor's slurred voice came through as soon as she had the phone to her ear. Natalie knowing from the slur he was drunk. "I...well..I have something to tell you."

"And what do you have to tell me that couldn't wait until tomorrow when you're sober?" Natalie asked her tone almost clipped.

"The paparazzi got pictures of me tonight at some bar with an old friend. They'll probably publish them tomorrow but I just..I thought you should know because in some of them I was kissing her goodnight," Taylor confessed sounding almost small.

Natalie hating the bad feeling forming in her stomach because if it was a simple goodnight kiss between friends then why did he feel the need to tell her?

Instead of questioning him she just nodded her head, "Well I'm glad you told me Tay," she told him with a frown because her bad feeling was growing. "I'll talk to you later," she spoke softly before hanging up without giving him a chance to say anything else.

Running a hand through her hair she stayed outside for several minutes, wanting to prolong going back to writing with Zac. Not even sure she was in the mood to continue now.

How could she when she felt like tomorrow everything would be changed for her somehow?

*****

"That fucking asshole," Natalie seethed to herself as she shook her head, looking down at her phone that was in her hand. A gossip website open as she stared down at the pictures of Taylor and some girl named Michelle Branch.

The pictures showed them kissing alright but it was no normal kiss goodnight. At least not the type of kiss Natalie would give an old friend unless she had a history with them.

It was also a kiss she wouldn't give someone while in a relationship with someone else and she couldn't help but wonder if more had happened. The article she was reading had detailed how Taylor had made a phone call then left the bar with Michelle.

Natalie remembering how Taylor had called her and maybe that was the phone call? Maybe he had the balls to lie to her and then go hook up with someone else.

She had known his history before getting with him. Knew he had been a womanizer but she had foolishly hoped she could change him.

She had been wrong obviously as these pictures now showed her.

"You okay Natty?" Zac asked as he came into the studio holding two cups of coffee in his hand. "I saw the pictures and talked to my brother," he sighed with a shake of his head. "Decided maybe you'd need two of these today," he said holding out both coffees for her to take.

Rolling her eyes Natalie took one of the coffees from him. "I'm okay as can be expected with the whole world and media knowing Taylor cheated on me," she frowned before shaking her head. "At least this is going to give me good songwriting material though."

Zac raised an eyebrow as he sat beside her on the couch she was sitting on. "You really want to write a song about this?" he asked taking a sip of his own coffee which surprised Natalie because she knew he hated coffee.

"Zac this is me we're talking about. The media always talks about how all I do is write songs about exes."

Laughing out loud at that Zac just sighed, "All you need is a man to treat you right Natty. Then you can write love songs about him and how you wanna wear a necklace with his initials."

"And do you know any men who could handle me?" Natalie asked him with a roll of her eyes again. "I mean obviously you're own brother couldn't handle me. He had to go and fucking cheat."

"No, Taylor could handle you. His dick just got the best of him," Zac teased as he laughed again in between drinks of his coffee. "But maybe I could think of a man who could handle you."

At Zac's words it was Natalie who raised an eyebrow but she didn't question Zac on who he meant. Instead she only shook her head before reaching for her notebook and jumping right into writing the lyrics that had been forming in her head since seeing the pictures of Taylor this morning.

*****

Hearing her phone ringing as she got ready for a night out drinking with her best friend, Natalie let out a sigh because it was Taylor. He had been calling her all day and she had hoped eventually he'd get the message.

"Are you going to answer that?" Kate asked from where she was in the room getting ready as well.

Natalie shook her head, "No," she answered plainly. "I'm done with him. He cheated and lied and now he has to live with the consequences which is losing me," she spoke as she shrugged her shoulders.

Her mind was made up, that much was true and now in the end Taylor would have to live with the fact that he ruined this. He ruined their relationship and there would be no talking his way out of it.

He made a mess and he had to live with that.

She didn't though, in the end, she'd get up and dust herself off again and keep on going. At least she hoped she would anyway.


End file.
